No se lo digas a la virgen
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Konoha, la prestigiosa y famosa escuela de todo Japón, donde sólo asisten los hijos de familias poderosas... –Yo en cambio, ¿qué tengo? Ah sí soy becada, claro sin mencionar ser la ratona de biblioteca, la cerebrito de la escuela y la como quieras llamarme...Sabes Uchiha, una apuesta lo puede cambiar todo.
1. Otro año, la tortura continúa

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto, Oh todo-poderoso (?) _

_**N/A:**_ Hi! Como se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva y no sé qué rumbo tendrá mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben cualquier recomendación o crítica constructiva será bien recibida, prometo echarle ganas, ahora sí a leer!

_**Advertencia:**_ _Estupideces (?), lenguaje vulgar, drogadicción, alcoholismo, peleas y mucho, mucho LEMON. (AU)_

_**La historia se escribirá en:**_ _Primera persona, tercera persona y narrador._

- Diálogo.

"_**Inner".**_

_-"Pensamientos"._

**.*~~*.~~***Cambio de escena.

**Summary.-**Konoha, la prestigiosa y famosa escuela de todo Japón, donde sólo asisten los hijos de familias poderosas... –Yo en cambio, ¿qué tengo? Ah sí soy becada, claro sin mencionar ser la ratona de biblioteca, la cerebrito de la escuela y la "forever alone"...Sabes Uchiha, una apuesta lo puede cambiar todo.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

**NO SE LO DIGAS A LA VIRGEN**

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

**Capitulo 1****: **_**Otro año, la tortura continúa.**_

Me removí entre mis cobijas mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban mi rostro, trataba de ocultarme bajo la almohada, pero era imposible.

- ¡Joder! –Bufé, odiaba tener que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela.

Tomé una toalla y me dispuse a darme una ducha, lo único bueno de todo esto son las largas horas de baño.

- Me pregunto si este año será mejor que el anterior... –Estuve meditando mientras enjuagaba mi cabello castaño que me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, mi cabello particularmente no siempre fue de ese color. Antes lo tenía de un color rosáceo cortesía de la genética de mi madre, ella y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, lo único que nos diferencia son el color de nuestros ojos. Mi madre tiene unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo, en cambio yo tengo los ojos verdes como los de mi padre.

- Sakura, el desayuno está listo, rápido que se te hará tarde. –Escuché a mi madre desde el comedor.

-Ya voy, dame cinco minutos. –Respondí sin muchas ganas mientras me colocaba el uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca con una insignia en forma de hoja, una chaqueta crema con bordes negros, acompañada de una corbata verde oscura, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y la falda de color negro un poco más arriba de las rodillas, 5 cm más alta para ser exactos. A diferencia de mis otras compañeras ellas tenían las faldas más cortas, yo diría que unos 15-20cm más arriba de la rodilla. Me resultaba un completo exhibicionismo andar así, yo en cambio soy más _tímida _como para andar mostrando las piernas.

- Cariño, ¿estás lista para este nuevo año? –Dijo mi madre toda entusiasta, una vez que me vio ya sentada tomando una tostada.

- Siento que este será otro gran año, madre –Odiaba mentirle, pero tampoco le iba a decir que era todo un "encanto" estar ahí. Mi madre al igual que mi padre estaban orgullosos de que pueda asistir a una escuela tan prestigiosa como Konoha.

- ¿Y papá? –Dije de inmediato para que deje de bombardearme con más preguntas sobre la escuela.

- Tú padre tuvo que salir más temprano de lo habitual, al parecer hubo unos inconvenientes con un contrato. –Dijo mientras me servía más zumo de naranja.

- Ya veo... –Traté de no sonar tan angustiada.

- Cuando regreses tendré listo un delicioso almuerzo. –Dijo mi madre para cambiar de ambiente – Ahora vaya saliendo que se le hará tarde.

- Te quiero mamá. –Deposité un beso en su mejilla y salí directo a la escuela.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Correr sin duda no era mi fuerte, pero debía llegar a clases a tiempo. Miré mi reloj y sonreí aún tenía 10 min de ventaja, podía entrar al salón y tomar algún asiento cerca a la ventana sin que nadie note mi presencia. Todo habría salido perfecto si no fuera porque tropecé con Karin, la chica más popular de la escuela y sin mencionar la que se ha encargado de arruinar mi vida todos estos años.

- ¡Tonta! Fíjate por donde caminas –Se acercó a mí tomando mis gafas y arrojándolas lejos para luego irse con su grupito de amigas, la cual todas se reían ante la escena.

- _Maldición ¿en dónde demonios están mis gafas? _–Pensé, no es que fuera ciega, pero no sé dónde las arrojó la estúpida de Karin.

- Etto...creo que esto te pertenece –Escuché a alguien tras de mí y de inmediato posé mis ojos en sus orbes azules.

- G-gracias –Fue lo único que pude soltar, solo esperaba que no notará el leve rubor en mis mejillas.

- No hay de qué, por cierto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tú eres? –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Claro que sabía quién era, era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Minato, el presidente de las corporaciones Namikaze, quien se encarga de abastecer a toda su cadena de restaurantes y hoteles en Japón.

- S-Sakura Haruno... –Le devolví el gesto.

- Oh ya veo, ¿eres la ratoncita de biblioteca? -Bromeó.

- Ehm, bueno, eso creo. –Me sentí apenada en ese momento.

- Jé, bueno fue un gusto conocerte Sakura, espero verte pronto –Se despidió y fue tras su grupo de amigos.

¿Cabe resaltar que todos en ese grupo son de familias adineradas? Como sea, tomé mis cosas y me adentré al aula, al parecer este será un laaargo día.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

**Normal's POV**

Abran sus libros en la página 27, hoy estudiaremos Grecia...

- ¡Joven Uzumaki, preste atención o lo saco del aula! –Se escuchó el aula estallar en risas.

- Nee, lo siento Iruka-sensei, ya no haré más ruido.

- Pues eso espero –Le dio el ultimátum al rubio. – Ahora Tenten, por favor lea el primer párrafo.

- Hai! _Los artistas griegos se inspiran en la realidad, buscando la belleza ideal y el prototipo de humano perfecto... _–De prontose escucharon unos cuántos golpes en la puerta, Iruka-sensei hizo un ademán para que Tenten vuelva a su asiento y abrió.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación por tu retraso, joven Uchiha.

- _Hablando de Dioses Griegos... –_Pensé y ahí estaba él, tan simpático y elegante como siempre. – **Tranquilízate Sakura, que Sasuke notará como babeas. **– Giré mi cabeza para visualizar cualquier otro punto, odiaba que mi** inner** tuviera la razón.

- Hmph –Bufó sin prestar atención y le entregó una nota del Director. –Rápidamente Iruka-sensei lo leyó e hizo pasar al Uchiha.

- Bueno espero que no se te haga costumbre llegar tarde como Naruto. –Se escuchó los reclamos por parte del rubio.

- Oi Teme, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? –Susurró el Uzumaki al lado de él.

- No es de tu interés. –Le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado dejando al rubio refunfuñando.

- Ejem...Sasuke-kun quisieras almorzar después conmigo? –Preguntó kim, una joven de cabellos negros.

- Ni lo pienses Kim, Sasuke almorzará conmigo –Replicó Karin.

- Creo haber pedido silencio señoritas –Exclamó Iruka-sensei. – Bien, continuemos...- Y la clase siguió sin más interrupciones hasta la hora del almuerzo.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

- Viejo, la clase fue tan aburrida, a veces Iruka-sensei se excede, fueron 4 horas de Historia, ¿me entiendes? ¡4 HORAS! -Bufó el Inuzuka.

- Aunque sea a ti no te mandó a dirección –Bufó de igual modo el rubio sentado en la cafetería.

- Es que llegas a sacar de quicio, estúpido –Se burló Sai junto con Kiba.

- Oi, no es gracioso 'ttebayo! –Chilló el rubio.

- ¿Podrían bajarle a su escándalo?, no me dejan disfrutar de mi almuerzo –El joven de coleta alta los miraba aburrido.

- ¡Qué amargado eres Shikamaru! –Replicó el rubio.

- Ustedes manada de tarados están llamando demasiado la atención –De inmediato voltearon a ver para darse cuenta que más de uno los miraban como si fueran un bicho raro –Tsk! Qué problemático.

- Ya todos conocen a Naruto como un bicho raro, no es novedad –Una sonrisa burlona surcaba los labios del azabache.

- Teme bastardo, ¿por qué me tratas tan mal? Soy tu mejor amigo, el chico más simpático y atleta de toda la escuela –Se abalanzó al hombro del moreno, este por su parte recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- No me vuelvas a tocar, no vaya a ser que la estupidez se pegue.

- Oich eso dolió teme, ¡eres un maldito! –Se frotaba la cabeza mientras le lanzaba miles de improperios.

A lo lejos se aproximaba un joven de cabello plateado junto a otro de coleta y cabello castaño.

- Chicos, ¿qué hay? –Los saludó con una sonrisa el de cabello plateado.

- Hey, Suigetsu, todo bien y ¿tú? –Esbozó una sonrisa el ojiazul.

- Más que bien, he estado observando a las nuevas alumnas este año y por Kami, sí que hay chicas muy lindas! –Se le iluminaba el rostro cada que mencionaba alguna "belleza" de su lista.

- No tienes remedio, eres un pervertido Suigetsu.

El azabache se acercó al joven de coleta mientras veía la _entretenida_ plática entre su rubio amigo y Suigetsu.

- Y tú, ¿cómo has estado Neji? –Le dio unos leves golpes en el hombro a manera de saludo.

- Tranquilo, estas vacaciones con mi familia en China fueron muy relajantes, un cambio de ambiente era lo que necesitaba, pero veo que a ti no te fue muy bien en estas vacaciones, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- Digamos que mi verano fue arruinado por cierto idiota.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –Lo miró dudoso el castaño.

- Verás, planeaba descansar todos los últimos meses; sin embargo, no contaba con que el idiota de Naruto fuera a mi casa casi todos los días, era un fastidio. –Bufó molesto dirigiendo su mirada de enojo a cierto rubio, de inmediato el aludido volteó a verlo y habló en voz alta.

- Lo que pasa, mi estimado Neji, es que el teme no podía vivir sin mí y después de tanto rogarme y rogarme accedí a visitarlo a diario, solo para que no se angustiará más el pobre. –Lo dijo de una manera arrogante para después mandarle un beso volado y guiñarle un ojo.

Sasuke se estremeció ante el estúpido gesto que hizo, a veces se cuestionaba, cómo es que ese idiota se volvió su mejor amigo, porque después de todo él no lo admitiría jamás, ese rubio tonto siempre será su mejor amigo, su confidente, _su hermano_.

- Maldito homosexual, eres tú al que le encanta estar pegado como chicle a mí –Replicó el moreno, mientras que los demás en el grupo los miraban y se mataban de risa.

- Oigan, les tengo una propuesta –Saltó a decir Sai de imprevisto. - ¿Qué les parece una fiesta este fin de semana en mi casa? Solo chicos, y si lo desean pueden quedarse a dormir, mis padres no volverán hasta la otra semana.

- Suena bien, yo me apunto, siempre y cuando veamos películas de terror –Dijo Kiba.

- Eso es sin duda lo más gay que has dicho Kiba...de seguro planeas pegarte lentamente a uno de nosotros cuando ya estemos viendo la película. –Le dijo el ojiazul con las intenciones de querer cabrearlo.

- Tú, estúpido, cállate! –Casi se abalanza a Naruto, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo a tiempo, mientras los demás reían.

- Bueno, creo que esto es más que obvio, sé que todos irán, conociéndolos, nunca se pierden una buena noche de alcohol, malditos borrachos! –Exclamó Suigetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer. –Respondió el Uchiha con un gesto de aburrimiento.

- Bah! Teme ¿cómo que no? No me digas que, ¿saldrás con una de tus "amiguitas"?

- Vamos viejo, luego te la puedes follar, esto es cosa de hermanos –Le siguió el Inuzuka.

- No me digas que saldrás con la zorra de Karin, amigo que feos gustos tienes. –Suspiró Suigetsu para hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Uchiha, no te eches para atrás, será divertido hablar de nosotros y las cosas que hicimos estas vacaciones –Le respondió Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Está bien, IRÉ, si así dejan de molestarme y meterse en mis asuntos.

- Perfecto, ¿les parece este viernes a las 7:00 pm? –Sai miraba a todos con aprobación.

- DATTEBAYO! Allí estaremos, no lo dudes.

Y sin más se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas aulas.

_**¿Merezco algún Review? ¿Tomatazos? **_

_**Jajaja, descuiden la mejor parte viene más adelante, conocerán mejor la faceta de cada personaje y ni mencionar las locuras de Naruto y Suigetsu! D:**_


	2. Mirando hacia las nubes

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto, Oh todo-poderoso (?) _

_**N/A:**_ Espero que este segundo capítulo les guste tanto como a mí, está algo soft, pero irá aumentando la intensidad poco a poco.

_**Advertencia:**_ _Estupideces (?), lenguaje vulgar, drogadicción, alcoholismo, peleas y mucho, mucho LEMON. (AU)_

_**La historia se escribirá en:**_ _Primera persona, tercera persona y narrador._

- Diálogo.

"_**Inner".**_

_-"Pensamientos"._

**.*~~*.~~***Cambio de escena.

**NO SE LO DIGAS A LA VIRGEN**

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2****: **_**Mirando hacia las nubes.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura decidió llegar más temprano de lo normal para no volver a toparse con Karin y su grupo de zombies mal pintadas.

- _Qué alivio, no hay nadie en clases. Así podré avanzar la obra que nos mandó a leer Asuma-Sensei.- _Hasta que su tranquilidad se acaba al oír las pisadas de alguien hacia el salón.

- Hey, tú de nuevo ¿Cómo estás? –Naruto le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña volteó a ambos lados para cerciorarse si era a ella a quién le hablaba. - ¿M-Me hablas a mí?

- Claro que sí, ¿a quién más le voy a hablar Sakura-chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad? –Se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía.

- Oh, lo siento, soy algo despistada y... sí está bien, puedes llamarme así –Le devolví una cálida sonrisa.

- Haha, eso ya lo pude notar ayer, nee y ¿qué haces? –Se aproximaba el rubio al asiento de la joven.

- Bueno, estaba leyendo la obra que Asuma-sensei nos mandó a leer ayer, es para la otra semana.

- ¿PARA LA OTRA SEMANA? 'ttebayo, ¡qué lata! –Me debatía mentalmente el juicio del rubio.

- Pero, no es tan difícil, solo hacer un pequeño análisis –Le dije para levantarle un poco los ánimos.

- Nunca me ha gustado la lectura, leer destruye las mentes.

- Y según tú ¿quién te ha dicho eso? Vamos no es tan complicado. –Ambos empiezan a reír.

Rápidamente Sakura iba tomando mayor confianza con Naruto y luego empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo, qué hicieron en vacaciones o su cantante favorito, nombre de su mascota, etc. La castaña por su parte se enteró que el rubio es amante del Ramen y ha comido más de 50 variedades y él se enteró de que su verdadero color de cabello no era castaño sino rosa, pero que se lo teñía porque le parecía más _normal_.

- Entonces, ¿tu cabello originalmente siempre fue rosado? –Preguntó Naruto al tiempo que se le iluminaban los ojos.

- Jé, bueno sí, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, luego pueden andar hablando cosas, ya sabes.

- De mi boca no saldrá nada –E hizo un gesto de cerrarse los labios con candando. – Pero sabes, hay otras chicas en la escuela con unos extravagantes colores de cabello, yo pienso que sí algún día te lo vuelves a dejar rosa, te verás más linda de lo que ya eres. –El Uzumaki le regaló una enorme sonrisa mientras tocaba uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño.

Sakura trataba de disimular su sonrojo y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Ejem, ¿interrumpíamos algo? –Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo para toparse con 2 pares de ojos.

- Teme, Suigetsu, vaya qué sorpresa! –Naruto se levantó de su asiento y los saludó – ¿Y ese milagro que estén tan temprano por aquí?

- Eso mismo te íbamos a preguntar a ti, normalmente siempre eres el que llega tarde a clases –Le respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues ayer Iruka-sensei me advirtió que si se enteraba que llegaba tarde a una de las demás clases me iba a mandar con Gai-sensei a correr por toda la cancha. –El rubio lo dijo con una voz melodramática.

- Te lo mereces por ser tan Dobe.

- No me digas así Teme!

- Y... ¿nos piensas presentar a tu amiga, Naruto? –Preguntó Suigetsu con cierto interés, haciendo que el azabache volteara a verla disimuladamente.

- Ah cierto, ella es Sakura-chan, es muy lista y sabe muchas cosas. –Respondió el rubio con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos.

- Entiendo, ¿es tu novia? –Suigetsu no paraba de mover sus cejas de arriba abajo lo que ocasionó que el rubio y la castaña se ruborizaran y soltaran un gran - ¿QUEEEÉ?

- Etto, yo debo ir a los servicios, ya vuelvo. –Salí disparada como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Simpática, jé, pero le falta más carne, tiene que mostrar más o no llamará la atención. –Suigetsu respondió como si fuera todo un especialista en el tema de _faldas._

Naruto le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Suigetsu. – Ella no es como las putas con las que te acuestas, animal...Ella es distinta. –Dicho eso el Uzumaki salió furioso de ahí.

Sasuke miraba la escena algo sorprendido, volteó a ver al peli-plateado y solo soltó un simple – Idiota.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Las horas transcurrieron como lo habitual, los chicos reunidos en la cafetería hablando y riéndose de alguna que otra tontería, a excepción de cierto rubio, que no se había asomado después de clases.

- Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué Naruto no está aquí? –Preguntó el ojiperla con algo de curiosidad.

- Hmph, no es asunto mío las estupideces que haga ese dobe, pero ¿por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a Suigetsu? –Sonrío para sí mismo.

- Oye, niño pez... ¿qué rayos fue lo que le hiciste a Naruto? –Espetó Kiba con un tono de reproche.

- P-pues verán, hice un comentario con respecto a una chica y al parecer Naruto se lo tomó a mal. –Suigetsu tartamudeaban ante las atentas miradas de los demás chicos.

- ¡Qué niño! Yo me encargaré de hablar con él. –Se ofreció Shikamaru al ver que nadie decía nada más y se retiró a buscar al rubio.

- Esta vez sí que metiste la pata Suigetsu. –Se burló Sai de la suerte del de cabello plateado.

- Pero ya le pedí disculpas! ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdone, ponerme vestido, tacones, peluca y un letrero enorme que diga lo mucho que estoy arrepentido? –Bufó molesto el pobre Suigetsu.

- Me encantaría ver eso, aunque créeme como chica debes verte de lo peor. –Sasuke soltó una risa socarrona, mientras los demás lo acompañaban en el coro de risas.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

- Al fin te encuentro Naruto. –Shikamaru se acercó hasta sentarse al lado del rubio en la azotea.

- Hola Shikamaru... ¿Por qué no estás con el resto? –Su voz se notaba algo apagada y sin ánimos.

- Me aburrió escuchar las tonterías de los chicos y vine acá. –Respiró hondo mientras contemplaba las nubes. – ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Naruto dudaba si responderle o no hasta que de pronto el Nara se le adelantó.

- Nunca imaginé que fueras a defender a alguien de ese modo.

- ¿Dé qué hablas, Shikamaru? – El rubio preguntó sorprendido.

- Sabes a qué me refiero, a _ella_. –Bajó su vista para observar las reacciones del rubio. – Me enteré de lo que pasó y ¿sabes?, Suigetsu podrá ser un idiota, pero en realidad no quiso decirlo de ese modo.

- No es eso, lo que realmente me molestó fue que hablará de esa manera. Por lo poco que la conozco, sé que ella es una persona agradable y diferente.

- Entiendo. –Volvió a mirar las nubes. –_Con qué Sakura, eh? ¿Será que acaso Naruto.._.–El Nara meditaba mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

- Bah, Shikamaru, no tienes de qué preocuparte estoy bien. –Fingió una sonrisa al de coleta.

- Pequeño idiota. –Le sonrió amablemente al rubio y le tendió una lata de soda de su mochila.

- Deberías dedicarte a ser psicólogo, lo sabías? –Sonrió al cielo, ya con mejor ánimo que el de antes.

- Ni de broma, apenas y puedo soportar sus tonterías.

- Oi Shikamaru...-El aludido volteó a verlo. –Muchas gracias, solo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. –Le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio y ambos se quedaron contemplando las nubes, sin imaginar que una mirada ónix los observaba de lejos.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezos se encontraba una joven de mirada jade perdida en cada nube que pasaba, observando las aves mientras acariciaba su colgante. Se percató de una pequeña ave con el cuello rojo posada en su mochila, buscando alguna migaja de pan. Trató de sacar su _bento_ con mucho cuidado para no asustar al pequeño pájaro y le arrojó unos granos de arroz, el ave de inmediato empezó a comerlos, en ese instante la ojijade sacó una bitácora, lápices y empezó a dibujar al pequeño animalito.

- _Ya casi termino, solo no te vayas a volar pequeño._ –Pensé mientras terminaba mi dibujo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces? –La ojijade se asustó, esparciendo sus lápices por el aire, de inmediato volteó a ver quién era el responsable de aquel susto de su vida.

Una joven de cabellos castaños atados en dos chonguitos, y de ojos marrones al igual que su cabello la observan con mucha gracia.

- Ups, lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención. –Respondió apenada la joven de ojos café.

- Nee descuida, ya había terminado. –Moví mi mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Ah ya, entiendo, nee soy Tenten, mucho gusto. –Le extendió la mano.

- Sakura Haruno, igualmente. –Le sonreí y devolví el gesto.

- Me preguntaba, ¿por qué estás tan sola? –Su mirada mostraba curiosidad y hasta me parecía graciosa.

- A veces me gusta venir aquí y sentarme bajo estos árboles de cerezo, mientras veo las nubes y dibujo aves, personas o cualquier otro animalillo. –Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

- Nee, Sakura, ¿puedo acompañarte? –Se notaba apenada por su pregunta.

- Claro que sí, no me vendría mal un poco de compañía.

- Y también podríamos platicar de cualquier cosa, si es que lo deseas.

- Haha, vale, empieza tú. –No sé por qué, pero Tenten me cayó muy bien desde el comienzo, es divertido platicar de varios temas en particular con ella.

La charla duró más o menos 20 minutos, entre bromas y risas, hablando de nuestras vidas y las locas experiencias que nos ha tocado vivir, como el de ella que una vez fue confundida con un chico cuando tenía 7 años y que las niñas a su edad lo encontraban "lindo".

Cuando tocó la campana de la siguiente clase, Tenten me miró y dijo. – Fue muy agradable tener una charla contigo Sakura, volvamos a repetirlo todos los días. –Y me sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

- Claro que sí, haha, ahora será mejor que vayamos a clase de Anko-sensei antes que se enoje y haga volar un pupitre por la ventana. –Le dije y ambas reímos al imaginarla, y nos fuimos corriendo al salón de clases.

Cuando llegaron a clases la ojijade notó una rubia cabellera, sin importarle desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules.

- Oye, Tenten, etto...necesito ir al servicio higiénico, ¿no te molestaría ir avanzando sin mí? –Pregunté rogando para que mi amiga no me dijera nada, solo la vi asentir.

- Claro, ¿quieres que me lleve tu mochila y te guarde sitio? –Preguntó la castaña.

- Gracias Tenten, eres un amor. –Le sonreí y le entregué mis cosas para salir corriendo de ahí.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

- _Cálmate Sakura, quizás ni te haya visto._ –Pensaba mientras mojaba su rostro y veía su reflejo.

Escuchó unas risas que iban en dirección al baño de chicas, sin pensarlo dos veces la ojijade se metió a uno de los cubículos y cerro bien la puerta.

- **Patética**. –Escuché cómo mi inner se quejaba. Me asomé un poco por la abertura del cubículo para ver de quién se trataba. –_Dios, dime que no es cierto._ –Pensé.

Ahí estaba Karin y dos amigas más hablando de lo más normal por no decir "gritando".  
La ojijade trató de quitarle importancia y esperar a que se fueran, hasta que una conversación llamó su atención.

- Sasuke y yo saldremos mañana. –Rió acompañada de sus amigas mientras alardeaba de la perfecta tarde que tendría con él.

- Qué suerte tienes Karin, tenemos envidia de ti. –Una de sus amigas respondió mientras reían de nuevo.

- Solo espero que Sasuke me lo haga tan salvaje cómo solo él lo sabe hacer.

- ¡Eres una pervertida! –Respondió su rubia amiga mientras le preguntaba qué tan bueno era en la cama.

- Ni te imaginas cómo lo hace, es todo un Dios del sexo. Aunque me joda que ande detrás de otras, tarde o temprano él será solo mío y ninguna estúpida podrá acercársele. –Sonrió con maldad mientras arreglaba su cabello y retocaba su maquillaje.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _-¿Será cierto?_ -Se cuestionaba e inconscientemente tomó su colgante y lo aferraba más a su pecho. Se percató que ellas ya no estaban y salió del cubículo con una extraña sensación.

Se miraba al espejo, se notaba un poco más pálida, decidió salir de ahí, no quería permanecer más tiempo o le recordaría la plática de esa pelirroja.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Tenten le alzaba la mano y le sonreía mientras le mostraba un asiento al lado de ella.

- Te demoraste mucho, ¿te encuentras bien? Luces algo pálida. –Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de la castaña.

- Hai, no te preocupes, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. –Disimulé una sonrisa, pero creo que me creyó.

Al aula entró una voluptuosa mujer de cabello morado y recogido, falda roja hasta la mitad del muslo, blusa negra con los primeros dos botones abiertos y unas sandalias de taco pequeño.

- Muy bien gusanos, hoy habrá examen sorpresa! –Dijo una energética Anko a sus alumnos.

Todos exclamaron indignados y se les notaba en el rostro el aburrimiento y la tortura que padecerían en unos de sus "exámenes sorpresas".

No es por nada la profesora más estricta que hubieran conocido, pero sabían que se arriesgarían si uno de ellos la enfrenta, esa mujer es de armas tomar.

- Oi no es justo 'ttebayo, hace poco volvimos a clases y ya viene esta loca a darnos examen. –Susurró molesto el rubio a su amigo azabache.

- Hmph, no me hables inútil, no quiero que esa mujer me mande a detención por tu culpa. –Lo ignoraba mientras el Uzumaki lanzaba cada queja al aire.

- Creo que uno de ustedes gusanos al parecer quiere correr por toda la cancha. –Fijó sus grises ojos en el rubio.

- _¿Por qué me mira tanto esa loca? –_Se preguntaba el ojiazul con cierto miedo.

Sus amigos se lamentaban por el rubio, ya se imaginaban lo que Anko-sensei iba a hacerle después de clases. Sonó el timbre, la mayoría salía con cara de haber estado en alguna guerra.

La castaña se acercó casi al último y le entregó su hoja a la maestra.

- No habrá necesidad de revisar tu examen, eres una de mis mejores alumnas, sé que tienes muy buena nota. –Le guiñó el ojo y le sonreía amablemente mientras se despedía de Sakura.

- Muchas gracias, hasta luego Anko-sensei.

Me despedí de ella y noté como Tenten me esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- Oye, Sakura, ¿cómo te fue?

- Bien, diría yo, no estuvo tan difícil, fueron cosas básicas. –Le sonreí.

- Creo que jalaré. –Respondió a la vez que un aura negra la rodeaba.

- S-Si quieres puedo ayudarte en esa materia. –Le dije mientras notaba como su rostro se iluminaba.

- ¿En serio lo harías? Gracias, gracias, gracias, Sakura, estaré eternamente agradecida. –Sonreía la joven de ojos cafés, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de la emoción.

- Nee Tenten, acabo de olvidar que debo llevar un libro a la biblioteca, ¿me esperas? –La vi asentir y salí corriendo a gran velocidad sin darme cuenta que tropezaría con algo o _alguien_.

- L-Lo siento mucho. –Sobaba mi trasero por la caída sin fijarme con quién tropecé.

- Hmph, como sea. –Solo escuchar esas palabras fue difícil que mi corazón no dejara de latir tan fuerte, rogaba que no los escuchara o notara mi sonrojo. –N-No veía por dónde iba, disculpe.

El Uchiha levantó el pequeño libro y le extendió su mano sin mirarla.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te piensas quedar en el suelo o qué?

- Oh, lo siento. –Accedí a tomar su mano y sentía como una leve descarga se dirigía por todo mi cuerpo con ese simple contacto, me volteó a ver rápidamente, creía que también había sentido eso, pero creo que solo lo imaginé.

- Ten, esto es tuyo. –Me devolvió el libro con una expresión aburrida y se dispuso a marcharse cuando detuvo su paso repentinamente.

- No creí que te gustara _Besos de Murciélago_, es una historia tan cliché, pero tiene algo _interesante y curioso_.

- _Si mi cara estuviera en un concurso de tomates, yo hubiera ganado el primer lugar_. –Pensé mientras veía como se alejaba lentamente, hasta que reaccioné y recordé por qué estaba en esa incómoda situación. –Mierda, la biblioteca, Tenten me matará. –Exclamé y salí casi corriendo, esta vez fijándome por dónde iba.

Llegué agitada hasta la puerta donde distinguí a mi castaña amiga esperándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Te demoraste mucho, casi me saca volando el de limpieza. –Fingió estar molesta.

- Disculpa, solo que...me topé con algo.

- **O alguien. –**Respondió mi inner.

- Descuida, me cuentas en el camino a casa. –Sonreía.

Sí y ahí estaba yo, contándole el pequeño incidente que tuve con cierto Uchiha, sabía que no dejaría de molestarme con él por un buen rato, ni modo tendré que vivir con ello, exclamé mentalmente mientras miraba una enorme nube en forma de corazón.

.

.

.

**Los reviews que he recibido me han conmovido muchísimo, mil gracias!  
La historia como verán está yendo de a poco, aún no quiero forzar las cosas tan apresuradamente, que el Sasusaku vaya lento, pero seguro :3  
Por ahí vi que preguntaron por el color de cabello de Sakura, pues en este capítulo se habló algo pequeño, más adelante sabrán la verdadera razón por la que Sakura se lo tiñó a castaño, descuiden volverá su color rosa pronto. c:**

**PD: Para las personas que quieran darse una idea de los uniformes de la escuela, bueno son parecidos a los de Code Geass.**

** . **

**/i/spire2/ e134b11dad45db87252cbf992b152e741254066816 _full .jpg**

_(¡Ya saben junten el link para ver la imagen!)_

**¿Merece algún pequeño review esta humilde autora? ¿O un tomatazo?**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Alcohol, retos y ¿limones?

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto, Oh todo-poderoso (?) _

_**N/A:**_ Espero que el tercer capítulo sea de su completo agrado! :3

_**Advertencia:**_ _Estupideces (?), lenguaje vulgar, drogadicción, alcoholismo, peleas y mucho, mucho LEMON. (AU)_

_**La historia se escribirá en:**_ _Primera persona, tercera persona y narrador._

- Diálogo.

"_**Inner".**_

_-"Pensamientos"._

**.*~~*.~~***Cambio de escena.

**NO SE LO DIGAS A LA VIRGEN**

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3****: **_**Alcohol, retos y ¿limones?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

El fin de semana llegó volando, ya era viernes por la noche cuando menos me lo imaginaba, y aquí estaba yo, esperando a mi estúpido amigo para dirigirnos a la casa de Sai.  
Escuché el timbré y Chiyo, mi nana, me avisó que Naruto ya estaba aquí, solo asentí y le dije que bajaría en un momento.

Tomé mi mochila con mis pertenencias dentro, ya que después de todo, mis amigos me "convencieron" de quedarme a dormir afirmando que Kiba era gay y que querían comprobarlo, me reí al recordar la expresión de enojo de Kiba al enterarse del plan maquiavélico en el cual lo tildaban de _reina de las mariposas_.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres, despidiéndome de ellos y diciéndole por quinta vez a mi madre que regresaría mañana al mediodía.

- Sasuke, hijo cualquier inconveniente no dudes en llamarnos, tu padre y yo estaremos ahí en cuestión de minutos. –Dijo mi madre como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte madre, solo me quedaré a dormir en la casa de Sai con los chicos...y también estará Naruto. –Le dijo eso último para que se calmará, mi madre adora a Naruto y sabe que es un buen chico y que si estoy con él no me sucederá nada, _sí claro_.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, donde noté a mi amigo con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes? –Lo miré con aburrimiento mientras escuchaba sus estupideces.

- Teme, será genial está fiesta de hombres, a excepción de Kiba, que aún sigue a prueba su sexualidad.

- Hmph, como sea, vámonos ya.

Naruto decidió dejar su coche en mi casa e irnos en el mío, alegando que aquí estaría a salvo. Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el viaje a casa de Sai.

- TEMEEEEEE, ¿por qué no pones la radio? Conozco una buena emisora.

- Ni se te ocurra Dobe... –Sin pensarlo dos veces mi rubio amigo puso a todo volumen la radio y como lo sospeché empezó a hacer movimientos extraños mientras cantaba, lo odié como nunca.

- _Estoy llorando en mi habitación, todo se nubla a mi alrededor, ella se fue con un niño pijo..._Teme canta conmigo!

- Ni creas que cantaré _Hombres G_ contigo, ni mucho menos _**esa**_ canción.

- _Voy a vengarme de ese marica, voy a llenarle el cuello de polvo pica-pica, SUFRE MAMÓN _–Esa parte la gritó a todo pulmón, lo fulminé con la mirada y daba gracias porque nadie más viera esto.

-_ Devuelve a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvo pica-pica... _

- Naruto, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de callarte? Me desconcentras del camino. –Sí quería matarlo era poco.

- Sasuke, prometo que si cantas esta canción conmigo y desahogamos las penas, no te molestaré más en el viaje. –Puso su cara de borrego degollado. – Aparte, tú lo necesitas más que yo.

- Está bien cantaré contigo la jodida canción. -Touché, Naruto no es tan idiota como aparenta, pero dio justo en el blanco, él es el único que sabe de _**ella**_.

- _Voy a destrozarle el coche, lo tengo preparado, voy esta noche... –_Me miró haciendo ademán a que continuará la letra, bufé molesto, pero si no lo hacía empezaría a joder.

- _No te reirás nunca más de mí, lo siento nene vas a morir, me quitaste lo que más quería y volverá conmigo, volverá algún día... _–Esa pequeña frase tenía tanta razón, pero decidí hacer caso omiso y sonreí ante lo irónico que puede ser la vida.

_- SUFRE MAMÓN, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvo pica-pica... SUFRE MAMÓOOOOON...devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvo y pica-pica. _–Y así me tuvo todo el viaje cantando canciones tan absurdas y corta-venas.

Al fin llegamos a la casa de Sai y di gracias al cielo de haber llegado rápido.

- Sai, ya llegamoooos, ábrenos.

- ¿Sabes que hay timbres, no es así? –Le respondió Sai con una sonrisa y nos hizo pasar, cuando entramos ya estaban Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Neji y Kiba.

Nos dirigimos a la amplia terraza de Sai, debía admitirlo, tenía una buena vista aquel lugar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Están listos para una noche de descontrol y excesos? –Todos gritaron al unísono.

De la nada Sai junto con Suigetsu sacaron unas cajas de cerveza, botellas de Whisky, Ron, Vodka y Tequila, sin duda iba a ser una noche muy interesante.  
De pronto el ama de llaves de Sai le dijo que un amigo suyo estaba esperando en el living, de inmediato Sai se apresuró dejándonos con la duda.

Sai asomó su cabeza por la puerta y exclamó- Chicos les he traído a un viejo amigo, ahora sí la noche está completa.

Y detrás de él, apareció un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos aguamarina y nos interrogaba con la mirada...esperen será posible que él sea...

GAARA, BASTARDO! Al fin te dejas ver, ya te extrañaba, amigo. –Naruto se fue corriendo y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

- Mira quién nos trajo la cigüeña. –Shikamaru se burló y fue a abrazarlo, todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Vaya, creí que te había tragado la tierra. –Reímos y le devolví el abrazo, para luego ponernos más cómodos y hablar un poco de la vida de nuestro viejo amigo.

- ¿Oigan quieren jugar algo divertido? –Interrumpió Suigetsu ya algo mareado, llevaba su sexto vaso de Ron y dos latas de cerveza.

- ¿Qué estúpido juego ahora vas a hacer? – Se mofó Neji al ver el estado en que se encontraba Suigetsu.

- Aun sigo consciente, para su información, manga de tarados. –Suigetsu se puso a chillar.

- Ya, habla de una vez y deja de ser tan problemático. –Shikamaru lo miraba con diversión.

- V-Verán este juego se llama: "Limones"

- ¿Qué juego de mierda es ese, Suigetsu? ¿Ahora seremos fruteros? –Naruto se partía de la risa al igual que los demás.

- Un extraño nombre para un juego, ¿no lo crees? –Respondió el Inuzuka.

- Bueno vale, ¿cómo se juega, niño pez? –Gaara que hasta hace poco se mantenía callado, empezó a preguntarle a Suigetsu sobre las reglas del juego.

- Para iniciar el juego, deberemos sentarnos formando un círculo y a cada uno le daré un número. Los números serán: Naruto (1), Sasuke (2), Neji (3), Gaara (4), Sai (5), Kiba (6), Shikamaru (7) y yo seré el ocho.  
Aquí viene la mejor parte, Naruto empezará el juego diciendo: _Un limón __**(el número que le corresponde)**__, medio limón __**(siempre deberá mencionar lo del medio) **__y cinco limones __**(el número de la persona que quiere que la continúe, en este caso elegí a Sai)**__.  
_- Y así sucesivamente, ¿ahora me entendieron, mis pequeños niños?

- Hai! –Respondieron todos al unísono.

El jueguito no estaba nada mal, los chicos iban cayendo uno a uno, el primero fue Naruto, era de suponer, no tenía tanta resistencia como los demás, aunque tampoco podría decir lo mismo de Kiba y Suigetsu que ya casi estaban muertos en el piso.

- _Ocho limo-nes, medio milón y dos milones... _

Si estar ebrio era poco, Suigetsu le daba otro significado. Los chicos le gritaron que había perdido y como castigo debía tomarse cinco shots de tequila en menos de diez segundos.  
No sé cómo, pero logró acabárselos de una, _maldito alcohólico_. Este juego debería estar prohibido para algunas personas...  
Por otra parte, mi rubio amigo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi pierna, la cual estaba seriamente pensando en amputarla, al no sentirla más, sin mencionar la baba como cortesía. Así que decidimos que sería mejor llevarlo a la habitación de Sai, no sin antes pintarle la cara. Kiba le dibujó una jodida verga en la mejilla y Suigetsu le escribía en la frente. "_Soy pasivo".  
_Reí poreso último, sabía que cuando Naruto despierte a la mañana siguiente, pegaría el grito al cielo.

Sin más, lo dejamos durmiendo y continuamos bebiendo, hasta que Sai propuso jugar "_No se lo digas a la virgen".  
_Todos nos mirábamos sorprendidos, sabíamos la magnitud de ese **juego **y en qué consistía.

- Ahora sí las cosas se tornan más interesantes. –Sonreía Suigetsu, a la vez que miraba de manera juguetona a todos los presentes.

- De acuerdo, esta vez, ¿a quién le toca? –Pronunciaba cansado el ojiperla.

- La última vez fue Kiba, lo justo sería que ahora sea Uchiha. –Dijo Suigetsu con su tan típica mirada juguetona.

- No me importa, no lo haré. –Pronuncié molesto mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi bebida.

- Es que acaso, ¿Uchiha tiene miedo? –Decía Kiba con burla.

- Nada de eso, solo que me parece estúpido. –Bufé una vez más.

- Entonces demuéstranos lo contrario y acepta el reto. –Sai, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Veamos, quien será la afortunada... –Hablaba Suigetsu mientras sacaba un libro de la repisa de Sai.

- _Sakura Haruno_, vaya esto no me lo esperaba. –Sonreía aún más el peliblanco.

El pelinegro palideció y le quitó el libro de las manos, sin poder de dejar de ver la foto de **ella.**

- Sin duda, todo esto será un gran problema. –Dijo el Nara en un bostezo.

- Anímate, Sasuke, será pan comido y tú como eres un experto con las chicas, harás que ella caiga redondita. –Explicaba Sai.

- ¿Soy acaso el único que no conoce a esa tal Sakura? –Interrumpió Gaara.

- Oh, Gaara, verás Sakura, es la ratona de biblioteca, es la nerdcita de nuestra clase, ya la conocerás algún día. –Respondió Suigetsu con su filosa sonrisa.

- De ninguna manera lo haré y es mi última decisión. –Respondí más cabreado que antes.

- ¿Es que no te parece lo suficientemente atractiva Haruno? –Respondió de manera melosa el Inuzuka.

- Sabes que es fácil, solo finges ser el novio de ella por un período de tiempo, te diremos cuándo deberás terminar con ella y listo. –Explicó un Sai muy sereno.

- Sí, pero olvidaste la parte en la que me acuesto con ella mientras la grabo y luego la hago dejar en ridículo. –Exclamé exasperado, no quería involucrarme con la mojigata de Haruno, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

- Por algo el juego lleva ese título. –Dijo el Hyuga.

- No seas aburrido y acepta, casi todos nosotros hemos realizado el reto. –Dijo el peliblanco.

- Además el reto te beneficiará al concluirlo, si ganas sabes que obtendrás un favor de cada uno de nosotros por más loco que sea, seremos como tus _esclavos, _¿qué acaso no te tienta?

- _Si digo que sí, me joderán y si digo que no, lo harán peor. _–Pensé mientras observaba las caras de alegría en cada uno.

- Vale, pero dejen de hacerme un escándalo, enamoraré a _Haruno Sakura_. –Respondí resignado.

- ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? –Sonreía Neji.

- Hmph, cállate. -Sorbí el último vaso de whisky que tenía de un solo golpe. – El reto empezará desde el lunes. –La mayoría se compartía miradas cómplices, antes de asentir y seguir bebiendo.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

**Normal's POV**

- _Maldito estornudo, es el quinto en el día, es como si alguien estuviera mencionando mi nombre por ahí._ –Pensé mientras sobaba mi nariz roja.

- Oye, Sakura-chan, espérame! –Escuché a lo lejos a mi castaña amiga mientras corría desde la otra calle hacia mí.

- Hola, Tenten, ¿cómo estás? –Sonreí.

- Dios mío, eres muy rápida, casi y no te alcanzo. –Una agitada castaña se tocaba el pecho hasta regular su respiración y luego devolver una sonrisa. –Nee, no te ves muy bien, parece que vas a pescar un refrío. –Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien, debe ser por el cambio de clima. –Le resté importancia.

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar a la escuela, cuando no me di cuenta y tropecé _nuevamente _con alguien, hasta caer ambas al piso.

- Lamento mucho haber tropezado con usted. –Me disculpaba mil veces con la persona con la que había tropezado momentos antes.

- Fíjate por dónde vas, babosa, tienes esas horribles gafas por las puras. –Escuché aquella voz que me hizo molestar.

- _Tsk, estúpida. _–Pensé.

- Ya te ha pedido disculpas, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera. –Tenten fulminaba con la mirada a Karin.

- Quién diría que la tontita tendría una defensora más estúpida que ella misma. –Sonrío la pelirroja mientras las miraba con asco.

- ¿Acaso buscas problemas? –Tenten se estaba acercando más a Karin con las intenciones de querer golpearla, hasta que la tomé de un brazo y le dije. – No debes hacer esto, no vale la pena, vámonos, por favor. –Rogué para que mi amiga dejará esa idea.

- La tontita sabe lo que le conviene, sería bueno que le hagas caso y se larguen de aquí. –Pronunció de una manera tan déspota.

- _Karin, basta de hacer escenas tan estúpidas, te ves patética. _–Con solo escuchar esa voz, mi corazón empezó a acelerar otra vez.

- P-Pero, Sasuke-kun, ellas empezaron, la despistada de su amiga empezó todo. –Trataba de explicarle al pelinegro sin mucho éxito.

- No me importa quién empezó, solamente cállate haces un maldito griterío con tu ruidosa voz. –La miraba molesto, mientras sus amigos que recién llegaban veían la escena con una gran sonrisa.

- Sasuke-kun yo, yo... –Trataba de reprimir sus ganas de llorar en ese momento la pelirroja.

- Si ya terminaste, hazte a un lado que estorbas. –Bufaba el pelinegro.

Tenten y yo mirábamos la escena atónita, nunca nos imaginamos que **él**, nos defendiera.  
Mi castaña amiga me repartía una mirada cómplice mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba a clases seguidos de Sasuke y sus amigos.

En toda la clase no dejaba de pensar en lo que hizo Sasuke, digo es la primera vez que hace eso o que me note, sin contar el accidente de la biblioteca.  
Vi como caía un pequeño papelito a mi mesa y pude ver como mi amiga Tenten, hacía señas para que lo leyera. Abrí el papel y escrito decía: - _Cierra la boca, que estás inundando la clase, por cierto has visto como te ve Uchiha?_

Observé disimuladamente el sitio de Sasuke para comprobar que exactamente me estaba observando, no sabía qué hacer, si desviar la mirada rápidamente o desmayarme.

- **Nuestro amado Sasu, nos está viendo. –**Decía mi inner, mientras daba pequeños saltitos en mi mente. Tomé un lápiz y respondí la nota de Tenten.

_- Estás solo imaginando cosas, debe ser que el hambre te está haciendo delirar. _–Escribí y se lo lancé sin que el sensei se diera cuenta.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Sonó la campana de receso y tanto mí amiga y yo, decidimos sentarnos en nuestro sitio favorito, _**los árboles de cerezo.**_

- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo mil veces, Sakura? Yo sé lo que vi y Uchiha te estaba observando por bastante rato, ¿no te parece algo sospechoso? A lo mejor y le _gustas_. –Esa última frase hizo que dejará la mordida a mi emparedado en el aire.

- Piénsatelo un poco más, Sasuke jamás se mete a defender a alguna chica, ni mucho menos a las porristas que se le pegan como chicle, a decir verdad eres la primera a la que defiende de los malos tratos de Karin, sin mencionar que la dejó con la palabra en la boca. –hablaba una risueña Tenten.

- No creo que sea por eso, yo pienso que Sasuke-kun no estaba de humor y como vio que Karin no daba el pase al ingreso, se habrá molestado y le dijo todo eso. –Le decía con algo de nerviosismo.

- Pues sea lo que sea, yo diré que Uchiha Sasuke te defendió de la tonta de Karin. –Miraba maravillada a Sakura.

- N-No lo sé...mejor cambiemos de tema. –Trataba de no tartamudear, todo lo que me decía Tenten hacía que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

- Bueno, como sea, ¿y piensas asistir a la fiesta que prepararon los estudiantes de último año por eso del nuevo ciclo escolar? –Los ojos de la castaña tomaron un nuevo brillo.

- Yo no estoy segura, tengo obligaciones pendientes...-Hablaba lento y pausado. –Aparte que no se me da por estar con un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas bebiendo y buscando una buena noche de sexo. –Expliqué seria mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a mi jugo de naranja.

- ¡Sakura, vamos! Tienes 16 años, debes divertirte aunque sea un poco, además que puedo llamar a una prima mía que es experta en modas y cambios de look, te podría dejar divina. –Su sonrisa se amplió a un más mientras me codeaba.

- No quiero ser un fastidio, me encanta tal y como estoy. –Sonaba cortante y algo seria.

- Mira, analízalo esta semana y me llamas para tener todo listo, antes de que me interrumpas, solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? –Me miraba con tanta determinación, que lo único que hice fue asentir.

El timbré del fin de receso sonó por lo que las dos nos pusimos en marcha a clases.

- Oye, Sakura, recuerdo que se me había olvidado devolverle el libro a la señora de la biblioteca, ¿no te importaría si vas yendo sola a clases? –Me miraba con sus ojos de cachorro.

- Vale, no te preocupes, iré avanzando.

- Hai, muchas gracias. –Y salió corriendo la castaña.

Estaba tan metida en los recuerdos de la mañana y en las palabras de Tenten, que no me di cuenta que iba a chocarme _por milésima vez, _con alguien. Sentía que iba a caer de cara al piso, pero jamás llegó el golpe, solo sentía una fuertes brazos rodeando mi pequeña cintura para que no cayera.  
Estaba apenada y alcé la vista para captar a mi salvador, más lo que vi me dejó en el colapso mental.

- _¿Por qué de todos los chicos de la escuela tuve que toparme con __**él**__?_ –Pensaba mientras mis mejillas tomaba un carmín más fuerte que otras veces.

- ¿_Te encuentras bien? _–Me preguntó.

- E-Estoy muy b-bien, muchas gracias por sujetarme. –No quería tartamudear, pero tener sus brazos a mi alrededor y poder percibir su cálido aliento hacía que mis piernas flaquearan demasiado.

- Hubiera sido un golpe fatal. –Sonreía mientras me dejaba de sujetar y ponía sus manos a los bolsillos.

- Soy tan descuidada, perdón. –Me agachaba para hacerle una reverencia, la cual solo lo hizo sonreír aún más. –_Jodido Dios. –_Maldije mientras me deleitaba con su exquisita sonrisa.

- Sin cuidado. –Me respondió mientras se agachaba para recoger algo del piso. - Creo que esto es tuyo. –Respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos, los cuales me hacían desfallecer.

Después lo único que supe eran, las manos de Sasuke tomando delicadamente mi cabello, mientras colocando mi broche que se había caído minutos atrás.

- G-gracias, Sasuke-kun. –Agaché la cabeza aún más roja de la vergüenza. Me dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas y se retiraba con un simple: _Te veo en clases._

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Las demás clases solo me las pasaba soñando despierta y colocando mis apuntes de manera automática, menuda boba que era.

- _Eso es todo por hoy, no les dejaré tareas y que tengan una linda tarde. _–Se despedía Sarutobi-Sensei.

Todos los alumnos recogían sus pertenencias de los más felices y ¿a quién no?  
Hasta a mí, me dio un alivio, tendría oportunidad de avanzar otras tareas. De pronto unas manos golpean mi mesa y me sonreían alegremente.

- Supongo que esa sonrisa de tonta que has tenido en clases y como soñabas despierta es normal en ti, por qué...? –No podía engañar a Tenten, ella lo sospechaba.

- Te lo contaré, pero por favor que sea en un lugar más privado ¿sí? –Dije resignada.

- Está bien, vamos a la heladería que está a unas 3 cuadras de aquí, escuche que tienen los mejores helados. –Se le hacía estrellitas en los ojos.

- De acuerdo, tú dirige, yo te sigo. –Tomé mis cosas y salimos felices directo a la dichosa heladería.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

- Teme, ¿sucede algo? –Preguntaba cierto rubio en un tono de preocupación.

- No es nada, dobe, son solo cosas mías. –Le respondía al rubio sin dejar de observar el pasillo por el cual se habían ido ambas castañas. –_Sakura...al parecer el paso uno, se ha completado. –_Hablaba en voz baja para sí mismo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó el Uzumaki, muy curioso.

- Nada, no es nada. –Sonreía de medio lado, dejando a un rubio muy confundido.

- Oi, espérame temeeee. –Corría para alcanzar al azabache, quien ya estaba reunido con los chicos en la entrada.

- Eres muy lento, _pasivo. _–El azabache lo miraba mientras sonreía socarronamente, seguido por sus amigos, que no dejaban de reírse.

- Esta me las pagarás teme, al igual que ustedes también, tontos. –Señalaba acusadoramente a los mencionados, recordando en sí, el incidente de su borrachera en la casa de Sai. –No les perdonaré que me hayan pintado la cara como si nada, son unos aprovechados. –Refunfuñaba el ojiazul.

- Tú fuiste el que se quedó dormido en la mejor parte de la noche. –Respondía el Inuzuka tranquilamente, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás del cuello y el rubio soltaba cada blasfemia a ese grupito con cara de pocos amigos.

- Como sea, yo me largo de aquí. –Y sin más el azabache se subió a su auto, rumbo a la mansión Uchiha. – _Esto será un gran reto_. –Estaba metido en sus pensamiento, mientras miraba a unas castañas pasando al lado de la acerca, sin notar su presencia, sonrío aún más.

- _Sakura Haruno, la mejor parte estará por comenzar. _–Susurraba, mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Un nuevo estornudo salió de la castaña, preocupando más a su amiga la cual le hizo restar importancia.

- _Alguien está volviendo a hablar de mí._ –Pensaba la ojijade, restregando su nuevamente nariz roja.

.

.

.

**Esta loca escritora, ¿merecerá algún review?**

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente cap? ¿Sakura dejará hacerse el cambio de look y asistir a la fiesta? Muy pronto lo sabrán. :3**

**Pasando a otro tema, lamento mucho la demora, estaba ocupada con unos trabajos, así que me di un tiempo para actualizar el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!  
Mientras más reviews, mayor inspiración jaja, cuídense mis queridas lectoras y lectores!**

**Sayo! **


	4. Un rosa provocador

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto, Oh todo-poderoso (?) _

_**N/A:**_ _Me matarán por subir tarde el capítulo, pero disfruten del cambio de look de Sakura! :D_

_**Advertencia:**_ _Estupideces (?), lenguaje vulgar, drogadicción, alcoholismo, peleas y mucho, mucho LEMON. (AU)_

_**La historia se escribirá en:**_ _Primera persona, tercera persona y narrador._

- Diálogo.

"_**Inner".**_

_-"Pensamientos"._

**.*~~*.~~***Cambio de escena.

**NO SE LO DIGAS A LA VIRGEN**

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4****: **_**Un rosa provocador.**_

En una pequeña terraza se encontraban dos simpáticas castañas charlando amenamente del día, mientras degustaban unas copas de helado.

- Y bueno, ¿me dirás que sucede contigo? –Preguntó la joven de ojos café. – Andas muy distraída, más de lo normal.

- Vale, tú ganas te diré, hace poco tuve otro _altercado _con cierto pelinegro.

- Kyaaaaaa, espera ya sé, ¿Te besó? ¿Te metió mano? ¿O te pidió una cita? ...quizás algo mejor, ya sé, ¿¡Quiere que seas su novia!?

- No, no, no y ¡NO! –Exclamaba ruborizada la ojijade.

- Pues, no me das muchas pistas que digamos. –Respondió de lo más serena Tenten a la vez que se metía a la boca una gran cucharada de helado de vainilla.

- Tú sacas tus conclusiones apresuradas. –Bufó molesta.

- Bueno, pero no te enojes, te saldrán arrugas.

- Lo que realmente pasó, fue que cuando te dirigías a la biblioteca, me tropecé con Sasuke, no vi por dónde iba y casi me estampo la cara contra el suelo, sino fuera porque él me sujetó antes de caer. –Respondió Sakura, desviando la mirada sonrojada.

- Wow, no me lo hubiera imaginado, y ¿luego que pasó? ¿Te mojaste las bragas por tenerlo así de cerca?

- ¡TENTEN! –Gritó la ojijade aún más ruborizada. –Yo no digo nada cuando te le quedas desnudando con la mirada a Neji o a Sai!

- ¿C-Cómo? ¡E-Eso no es cierto! –Respondió nerviosa la morena.

- Sí, seguro.

- C-Como sea, sigue con la historia. –Tomaba más nerviosa otro poco de helado la morena.

- Bueno, de ahí nada más. –Habló la ojijade. – _Y tomó mi cabello para colocar mi broche..._-Susurró entre dientes.

- Disculpa, ¿escuché bien? –Dejó caer la cuchara de su boca antes de volver a hablar. –Tú, Sasuke, broche, tomando tu cabello?

- Sí, sí, no tienes porque hablar así, pareces retrasada. –Hablaba una apenada ojijade.

- Amiga, ahora más que nada estoy convencida de que debes ir a la fiesta que organizan los alumnos superiores. Te arreglamos muy linda para esa noche y que tu belleza deje embobado a cierto Uchiha. –Sonreía gatunamente Tenten.

- Creí haberte dicho que no estaba interesada en asistir.

- Y yo creí haberte dicho que te lo pensarás bien, pero con todo lo sucedido, te conviene, será tu noche, deslumbrarás el lugar y harás que Sasuke se fije en ti, no no, corrección, que más de un chico se fije en ti. –Gritó eufórica Tenten, haciendo que las demás personas que estaban en la terraza la vieran como si estuviera loca.

- Shh, baja la voz. –Le reprochaba. –No me gusta llamar la atención y sabes por qué.

- Sakura, debes superar esa etapa, además yo nunca dije que era necesario que fueras tú esa noche.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Tenten? –Preguntaba extrañada.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te haces pasar por otra persona? Digo, hay muchos alumnos en la escuela y nadie se la anda pasando averiguando cada nombre.

- ...

- ¡Vamos di algo!

- Es una idea absurda, ¿cómo se te ocurre algo tan horrible?

- Ay, no seas tonta, que de mojigata no tienes nada. –Le guiñaba un ojo la de ojos café.

- ¡Deja de decir barbaridades!

- No puedo creer que seas tan refinada. –Reprochó Tenten con un fingido enojo.

- ... No te responderé a eso.

- Si no aceptas, igual te arrastraré conmigo a ir de compras.

- Veo que lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no es así? –Respondió derrotada la ojijade.

- Me conoces muy bien en tan poco tiempo, ¿quién lo diría, no? –Sonreía la morena.

- De acuerdo, pero con una condición, que nadie sepa quién soy o juro que de un golpe te saco el hígado y otros órganos más. –Frunció el seño y la observaba molesta.

- Qué tierna, yo también te quiero amiga. –Le sacó el dedo medio mientras sonreía.

- De acuerdo, todo para que dejes de molestar. –Negaba divertida la ojijade.

Ambas castañas se reían y hablaban de las compras que harían para que el plan saliera a la perfección.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

El viernes llegó y todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos porque llegará la noche y poder divertirse y beber como Dios manda.

- ¿Tú crees que Uchiha realmente gane el juego? –Preguntaba un sereno ojiperla caminando al comedor.

- No lo sé, pero de que no se la dejaremos fácil es un hecho. –Sonreía un moreno con sus típicas "sonrisas falsas".

- Pero si gana, prepárate para nuestro castigo, él no tendrá piedad con nosotros. –Frunció el seño el Hyuga.

- Relájate y disfruta del espectáculo que nos dará Sasu-chan.

- Está bien, qué remedio. –Respondió cansado.

En el comedor un hiperactivo rubio les hacía una seña a sus dos amigos para que se acercaran.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ¿Se andaban dando besitos por ahí? –Bromeaba el rubio.

- Ya me acostumbré a tus preguntas tan infantiles, por lo que mejor me guardo saliva. –Dijo Neji.

- Amargado, ya le haces competencia al teme. –El rubio hizo un tierno puchero que hacía a las demás alumnas babear por él.

El sonido de algo golpearse contra la mesa sonó.

- A-Ah, ¿Qué mierda te pasa teme? ¿Por qué me pegas? –Refutaba el Uzumaki mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que le propinó el pelinegro.

- Porque quiero y porque puedo. –Miraba con enojo a su rubio amigo.

- Nee, sus peleas son el pan de cada día, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. –Soltaba una carcajada Suigetsu, fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima.

- Tan temprano y ya andan haciendo problemas. –Habló Shikamaru dándole una mordida a su manzana.

- ¡El teme empezó todo! –Le dirigía una mirada de molestia al pelinegro.

- Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Kiba? –Preguntó curioso el peliblanco.

- De seguro ligándose a una chica o a una maestra, ese es otro que no tiene remedio. –Respondió el Nara.

- Bastardo y no me llamó. –Respondió indignado el peliblanco.

- Ni modo, mejor hablemos de esta noche, ¿irán todos a la fiesta, cierto? –Preguntó Sai.

- ¡Yo no me pienso perder el alcohol y las chicas lindas por nada! –Exclamó el peliblanco.

- _Pervertido._ –Pensaron todos.

- Escuché que habían contratado a un buen Dj, bailarinas, una que otra banda invitada, habrá karaoke, sin mencionar de la buena ambientación, la barra libre para todos los estudiantes y que el lugar será en uno de los mejores pubs de la ciudad. –Recalcó el Hyuga.

- Entonces será cuestión de asistir dattebayo, ¿no lo crees Teme?

- Hmp, si iré, ya cállate.

- Eso es bueno Sasuke, así podrás acercarte más a **ella. **–Dijo Sai, mientras le dedicaba su fingida sonrisa.

- ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablan? –Preguntaba curioso Naruto. – ¿El teme otra vez anda haciendo de las suyas? –Sonreía gatunamente.

- Sí, pero él prefiero que ella aún quede en el anonimato, para que la sorpresa sea aún mayor. –Fingió emoción Sai.

- Tampoco sabemos si ella irá...no hay que emocionarse tanto. –Respondió Suigetsu con un tono de falsa tristeza.

- Qué molestos son, ¿no tienen otra cosa en mente que no sea _ella_? –Habló irritado el azabache.

- Somos tus amigos y porque te estimamos nos metemos en todo. –Dijo de manera burlona el ojiperla.

- Vaya, eso lo esperaba de Suigetsu, pero de ti, Hyuga? ¿En serio? –Fruncía el seño mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Neji.

- Jaja, es divertido cabrearte Sasuke, tómalo con calma. –Dijo Suigetsu.

- Como sea, me largo antes de que sigan cabreándome más. –El azabache les dio la espalda y se retiró de ahí.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

- Sakura, mira quién va allá. –Señaló con su dedo la morena.

- No señales, es de mala educación. –Le reprendió la ojijade.

- Discúlpeme usted, _princesa. _–Se reía Tenten mientras le mandaba indirectas para que volteara a ver.

La ojijade desvió su mirada a la figura masculina que pasaba por el camino hacia las canchas de fútbol.

- Ese chico tiene un no sé qué con las chicas, mira que tener a todas las porristas acosándolo y siguiéndolo como perritas en celo es de lo más gracioso. –Sonreía haciendo una falsa mueca de fastidio.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Es todo lo que dirás? Mira si se le pegan como chicle, en especial esa odiosa de Karin.

- No es nuestro problema. –Le restó importancia la ojijade.

- ¿Qué no lo es? Al contrario, claro que lo es! Se arruinarán nuestros planes. –Comentó indignada Tenten.

- ¿Nani? –La miraba interrogante Sakura.

- Si Karin o cualquiera de esas descerebradas se le pega a Sasuke, tú no podrás hacer tu movimiento, ay Sakura ya deberías saber eso.

- ¿Mi movimiento? ¿Escuché bien? –Negaba divertida la actitud de su amiga Tenten.

- Ya verás esta noche cuando dejes a todos babeando, en especial a Sasuke, haremos que te le metas en los ojos. –Exclamó decidida con un aura de superioridad.

- Solo no quiero imaginarme la que me espera esta noche...

- Descuida, nadie te reconocerá, te doy mi palabra. –Le guiño un ojo.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

Sakura y Tenten fueron de compras, por no decir que esta última la arrastró a cada tienda y le hizo probar cada vestido, cada zapato y bolsos que había en el centro comercial.

- Etto... ¿Es necesario probarme cada prenda? –Miraba apenada desde el vestidor a la morena.

- ¡Qué preguntas haces! Está más que obvio.

- Bien, ¿por casualidad no también quisieras hacerme probar ropa interior? –Preguntó divertida la ojijade.

- Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, una buena lencería es esencial en estos casos. –Sonreía traviesa la castaña.

- Pero yo solo bromea-...olvídalo. –Suspiró derrotada.

- No encuentro algo que me convenza del todo...oh, espera. –Tenten se acerco a una sección de la tienda la cual no había visto antes. Tomo un vestido negro, se le notaba la gran sonrisa que tenía en los labios al dirigirse al probador de Sakura.

- Encontré algo que te hará casi irreconocible, es una prenda muy seductora. –Decía mientras le tendía el vestido a la ojijade. –Pruébatelo que quiero ver cómo te queda.

- ¿Debe ser una broma, verdad? –Se sorprendió al ver la prenda que le alcanzaba la castaña.

- No, en lo absoluto, pruébatelo rápido que me muero por verlo en ti.

Una vez que Sakura se lo probó, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que veía, se ruborizó al imaginarse el andar con ese vestido ajustado y corto en la fiesta de esa noche.

- No digas nada que pueda hacer que me arrepienta más adelante. –Hablaba bajito y sonrojada la ojijade.

- Madre mía, ese vestido te hace lucir tan..._**sexy.**_ –Hablaba una impresionada morena. – En definitiva nos lo llevaremos y unos accesorios más para que combine a perfección. –Sonreía y daba pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- _Será una noche muy larga. _–Pensó la ojijade.

Al finalizar sus compras ambas llevaban alrededor de diez bolsas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios ideales para la transformación.  
Se dirigieron a una linda residencia no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad.

- Wow, tienes una linda casa, Tenten. –Exclamaba sorprendida la ojijade.

- Gracias, pero por dentro es más linda, ya la verás.

Pasaron el enrejado y muchas sirvientas y mayordomos le hacía una cordial reverencia a ambas chicas.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Tenten. –Saludaba una de las sirvientas.

- Buenas tardes, Ayame. –Saludaba Tenten a la joven sirvienta. – Etto, ¿sabes si Temari-chan llegó?

- La señorita llegó hace unos diez minutos, se encuentra en su habitación, esperándola.

- Muchas gracias, Ayame, si alguien me llama o me busca que dejen el recado, estaré muy ocupada. – Respondió Tenten mientras jalaba a Sakura a su habitación.

- Nee, Tenten, ¿quién es Temari? –Preguntaba muy curiosa la ojijade.

- Es mi prima, bueno sobrina de una tía política, pero la considero como a mi prima, es muy agradable, ya la conocerás, ella es la que nos ayudará con el cambio de look.

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas, llevo esperándote hace rato! –Le reprochaba una rubia en la puerta de la habitación de Tenten.

- Jé, lo siento, nos demoramos comprando cosas muy lindas. –Se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

- Vale, te perdono esta vez porque tenemos mucho que hacer. –Respondió la rubia mientras desviaba su mirada a la otra castaña al lado de su prima. – Me imagino que tú debes ser Sakura, ¿no es así? –Le sonreía amigablemente Temari.

- Hai, mucho gusto. –Sonrío de igual modo.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer, no perdamos más tiempo. –Se llevó a ambas castañas a la habitación.

- Sakura, por favor toma asiento. –La rubia le hizo un espacio en la cama.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Temari? –Preguntaba Tenten.

- Tiene unas facciones muy delicadas, pero hay algo que no me convence del todo...su cabello. –Temari miraba detenidamente a Sakura.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello? –Preguntó Sakura.

- El color, creo que te lo teñiremos, digo después de todo la cuestión es que nadie te reconozca. –Sonreía divertida la rubia.

- Temari, ese no es el verdadero color de cabello de Sakura. –Respondió Tenten.

- Dime, Sakura, ¿entonces qué color tenías antes?

- Era..._rosado._ –Habló bajito agachando la cabeza.

- ¿No es un extraño color de cabello? ¿Era natural? –Preguntó la rubia. Ambas castañas solo asintieron.

- Ya veo, tenemos entonces mucho que hacer, estoy pensando en volver a teñírtelo rosa.

- ¿Q-QUÉ? N-No, por favor, todos menos ese color...-Hablaba exaltada la ojijade.

- Te quedará genial, aparte será solo una noche, habrán muchos estudiantes, no creo que nadie te reconozca, confía en mi prima, Sakura, quedarás lindísima. –Dijo Tenten con sus ojos de cachorrito.

- Mira, te hago un trato, te tiño el cabello de rosa y si quieres luego te lo volvemos a teñir castaño, ¿te parece? –Dijo Temari.

- Vale. –Bufó molesta la ojijade.

_20 minutos tiñendo el cabello después_

- Sakura, puedes usar la bañera, adentro encontrarás todo listo, mientras nosotras elegimos las prendas que usarás para la transformación de tu vida. –Sonreía de oreja a oreja Tenten, seguida de la risa de una animada Temari.

- Está bien, solo no me hagan lucir tan _puta. _–Suspiró derrotada con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura se dio un agradable baño de esencia de jazmines mientras se quitaba el tinte del cabello. Cubrió su cuerpo con una corta bata de baño y salió.

- Ya tenemos todo listo, acércate para que podamos arreglar tu cabello. –Le animó la castaña.

- Ahora veamos, cómo ha quedado el color. –Mencionó Temari. – Vaya, ese color te queda espectacular, no sé por qué te lo teñiste si es un lindo color el que tienes. –Decía con cierta duda.

- _Por ellos..._-Pensó la pelirrosa.

- No es momento de hablar, tenemos mucho que hacer aquí. –Exclamaba con un falso enojo la castaña.

- Cierto, en estos momentos voy a plancharte el cabello y cepillarlo, le daré más volumen del lado derecho para que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya eres. –Le sonreía la rubia.

- D-De acuerdo. –Sonrío apenada la pelirrosa.

Las chicas empezaron a plancharlo y cepillarlo con cuidado mientras le rociaban fijador y unas cremas en las puntas.

- Ahora seguiremos con tu maquillaje, por lo que puedo notar, lo más atrayente de tu rostro son tus ojos y los labios, así que decidí ponerle un difuminado negro y gris, luego un delineado con cola al estilo pin-up. –Dijo la rubia. – Por lo que veo no será necesario colocarte pestañas postizas, tienes unas hermosas pestañas largas y rizadas, pero las rizaremos un poco más, para que le des ese tono más sensual a tu mirada. –Sonreían Tenten y Temari.

- Tus labios tendrán un lindo tono carmín y te pondremos algo de rubor y quedarás divina! –Exclamó la castaña.

- Solo espero por Kami, no verme tan puta. –Sonreía divertida a sus amigas.

- Descuida, eso es lo que planeamos. –La rubia le guiñó un ojo.

- Ya que terminamos con tu cabello y el maquillaje, ponte el vestido que esta sobre la cama.

- Después de todo, no puedo creer que hayas escogido ese vestido de la última tienda. –La pelirrosa miraba ruborizada la prenda. – Eso no me cubrirá casi nada.

- Tienes unas largas y torneadas piernas que lucir, no le veo la necesidad de tener que esconderlas. –Dijo Temari.

- Bien, me lo pondré. –Se colocó la prenda con ayuda de Temari. Era un hermoso vestido escotado negro de tiras y corto, por no decir cortísimo _(Le llegaba al trasero, por lo que si se agachaba todo el mundo la miraría)_ y también era ajustado haciendo que se amoldara perfectamente a sus curvas _(Se ajustaba más en los pechos y el trasero)_. Lo curioso del vestido es que en el medio tenía un largo cierre.

- Madre mía, ¿en serio eres tú, Sakura? –Las primas se quedaron impresionadas del aspecto de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Puedo verme en el espejo? –Preguntó algo tímida la pelirrosa.

- Para nada, aún no terminamos. –Respondió Tenten.

La castaña sacó de una de las bolsas unos hermosos tacones altísimos de color negro.

- Toma, póntelos. –Se los tendió la castaña.

- Te ves sensual, como si fueras a matar de orgasmos a alguien. –Bromeó la rubia.

- No digan más, hacen que me den más ganas de verme al espejo, son malas. –Hizo un tierno puchero la pelirrosa.

- Aunque...le falta algo. –Miraba la castaña detenidamente la figura de la pelirrosa. – Sakura, quítate los zapatos, te tengo una sorpresa. –Sonreía de medio lado la morena mientras que le mostraba una nueva prenda.

- ¿LIGAS? ¿En serio, Tenten? ¿Pretendes que utilice ligueros? –Respondió una avergozanda pelirrosa.

- Ay vamos, ¿no creíste que la lencería de encaje negra, no iba a ser acompañada por estas hermosas panties de liga del mismo color? –Bromeó la castaña.

- A mi me parecen geniales, te harán ver más sensual. –Le animó Temari.

- ¡Me harán ver más puta! –Exclamó exaltada.

- Nada de eso, dijimos que te haríamos un cambio de look irreconocible y he aquí la prueba. –Señaló Tenten.

- No sé qué otras cosas pervertidas más me harán vestir. –Hablaba enfadada mientras se ponía las panties de liga a regañadientas y se calzaba.

- Yo creo que estás lista, pero toma, colócate este brazalete, hará juego con el colgante que llevas puesto. –La rubia le tendió un extraño y lindo brazalete de una serpiente negra con bordes dorado que comía su cola y unas incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes en la cabeza.

- Esto se ve muy caro, ¿segura que lo puedo usar? –Preguntó dudosa la pelirrosa.

- Claro que sí, es un regalo de mi parte. –Le sonrío la rubia.

- Y-Yo no podría aceptar algo tan caro como esto...-Respondió apenada.

- Descuida, acéptalo, me harías inmensamente feliz, tómalo como un obsequio por nuestra nueva amistad.

- En ese caso, m-muchas gracias, Temari-chan, lo cuidaré muy bien. –Le sonrío.

- Bueno, bueno, es hora de que Sakura se vea en el espejo y diga que le pareció su transformación. –Dijo Tenten que volteaba a Sakura al gran espejo de la pared.

- ¿EN SERIO SOY YO?–Habló la pelirrosa más roja que un tomate.

- Querida, esta noche dejarás con el corazón en la garganta a Sasuke Uchiha. –Se aproximó la castaña al hombro derecho de la pelirrosa frente al espejo.

- Y ni mencionar de las erecciones en los pantalones de muchos. –Habló con una sonrisa en los labios la rubia aproximándose al hombro izquierdo de esta frente al espejo.

- Y-Yo no lo sé, tengo un poco de nervios. –Desvió la mirada apenada.

- Tonterías, siempre he dicho que las mujeres tienen que mostrar sus cualidades al mundo. –Dijo la rubia. – Mira que ese vestido marca muy bien tus curvas, hasta siento envidia de ti, tienes unas lindas piernas, el vientre plano, caderas anchas, una delicada cintura pequeña y ni hablar de tu parte trasera y tu busto, tienes el tamaño que toda mujer desearía tener, ese escote sí que te favorece, ya me imagino la cara de los pervertidos al ver tu pechonalidad. –Soltaba la carcajada Temari y Tenten.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te manejabas semejante cuerpo? –Bufaba molesta la castaña.

- C-Cállate, no digas más, harás que me arrepienta, no sé cómo deje que me vistieras, _así_. –Dijo muy apenada la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Elegimos casi el mismo estilo de _Taylor Momsen._-Le hablaba divertida Tenten.

- Creo que será mejor que Tenten se vista si quieren llegar a tiempo. –Explicó la rubia.

- Tienes razón, nos entretuvimos tanto en el cambio de Sakura, que me olvidé de mí. –La castaña se fue corriendo a la bañera.

- Bien Sakura, relájate y diviértete en la fiesta, yo sé que ese tal Sasuke, se quedará impresionada de tan solo mirarte. –Respondió la rubia.

- Ese es el problema, no quiero que me vea así, ¿qué pensaría de mí? –Dijo Sakura con un aura deprimente rodeándola.

- Lo que podría pensar ese tal Sasuke, es que eres una seductora mujer sola en un enorme pub con ganas de un poco de diversión. –Le guiñó el ojo. – Sedúcelo, haz que quiera buscarte y no dejarte bailar con cualquier otro chico, haz que se vuelva loco por ti, después de todo, él no tiene por qué enterarse que eres Sakura, ¿me entiendes? –Hablaba animada Temari.

- Tienes razón, puedo fingir ser otra sin que él se dé cuenta, luego puedo volver a mi aburrida vida rutinaria. –Dijo Sakura ya más animada.

- Así me gusta, finge que eres otra persona y no olvides nunca dejar de ser coqueta, pero seria, seductora, pero no una cualquiera, es uno de los consejos que puedo darte. –Levantó un pulgar en alto la rubia.

- Bueno lo de una cualquiera no sé si eso aplique a mi vestimenta. –Bromeó la ojijade.

- Jé ¿y ya pensaste qué nombre tendrás? Digo si quieres permanecer en el anonimato, debes dar otro nombre. –Meditó la rubia.

- He pensado en el nombre _Noruha_, es mi apellido al revés, Ha-ru-no.

- Muy bien pensado, ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido, me encanta el nombre Noruha, con solo escucharlo creo que estamos hablando de una actriz porno. –Se rió la rubia.

- ¿Tú crees? –Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ya termineeeeeeé. –Gritó la castaña para que le prestaran atención sus amigas.

- Vaya, qué rápido, ¿cómo le hiciste para acabar en tan poco tiempo? –Preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Estar con mi prima Temari me ha hecho ganar experiencia en vestirme rápido y a la moda. –Sonreía Tenten.

- Oh ya veo, pero tu cabello...-Fue interrumpida por la castaña.

- Sí, sí sé lo que dirás, ¿por qué no me lo arreglo y eso? Pues decidí amarrarlo y ponerme esta linda peluca. –Le señalaba una peluca negra corta con flequillo.

- Te verás tan lolita. –Río Temari.

- Si voy a cubrir a Sakura en esto, lo correcto sería que yo también me disfrace, no vaya a ser que me vean con ella y luego una ola de chicos me bombardeen en la escuela preguntándome por la sexy pelirrosa que me acompañaba en la fiesta. –Dijo de manera melodramática la castaña.

- Tú sí que has pensado en todo. –Negaba divertida Sakura.

- Entonces tú también deberás dar un falso nombre para que no te reconozcan. –Explicó Temari.

- Tienes razón, por eso yo daré tu nombre. –Le sonrío divertida la castaña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? –Refutó la rubia.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?, nadie en la escuela sabe quién eres. Ni siquiera estudias con nosotras, el plan saldrá bien. –Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa burlona.

- Vale, vale, tú ganas, da gracias a Dios, que mi hermanito Gaara no estudia en su escuela, si no, todo se iría al caño. –Respondió Temari.

- ¿Te refieres a tu pelirrojo hermano menor, que jamás he visto en mi vida, a pesar de que te conozco por años y he ido a tu casa?

- Ya te dije, mi hermano siempre estudió en el extranjero, pero bueno esa es otra historia que les contaré otro día con más calma, así que esta noche diviértanse y hagan babear a todos los hombres. –Alentó la rubia.

- Habla por Sakura, ella será la envidia de todas las chicas de la escuela, ya las quiero ver cuando noten lo hermosa que ha quedado.

- Ya basta Tenten, harás que me muera de los nervios y decida no ir. –Habló con fingido enfado Sakura.

- De acuerdo, jé, creo que estamos listas Sakura-chan. –Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso gris y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Oh, casi lo olvido, toma Sakura, hará frío de camino allá, será mejor que lo uses. –La rubia le tendió una preciosa chaqueta negra de cuero que la hacía ver más sexy y ruda a la pelirrosa.

- Hai, muchas gracias Temari, nos vemos pronto! –Le regaló un gran abrazo a la rubia.

- Adiós cuídate Sakura, ups perdón, cuídate _Noruha._ –Se despidió la rubia. –Y tú también "_Temari"_.

- Jaja sí adiós, nos vemos luego. –Se despidió Tenten.

La pelirrosa y la "azabache" se fueron en el coche de esta última directo al pub en el centro.

**.*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~* .*~~*.~~***

- Oi teme, ¿a quiénes esperamos? –Preguntó el rubio.

- A los otros, solo que no contaba con que se demorarían peor que nenas. –Respondió enfadado el azabache, recargando su peso contra la puerta de su coche.

- ¡Qué lata! Estamos en la puerta del pub y nos hacen esperar más de media hora 'ttebayo, ya verán, llamaré a Neji y preguntaré en dónde andan. –Dijo el Uzumaki buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- _Jodida suerte la mía_. –Pensó el Uchiha molesto.

Ambos chicos voltean a ver el coche que se estaciona al costado de ellos.

- Creí que eran ellos. –Reprochó el rubio. – Y Neji que no me contesta!

De pronto la puerta del copiloto del coche de al lado se abre dejando ver a una voluptuosa y sensual pelirrosa con un diminuto vestido negro, chaqueta de cuero, unas panties de liga y taco aguja.

Ambos chicos abren muy bien los ojos al ver tal espécimen femenino.

- Por favor, teme, por nuestra linda amistad de años, dime que lo que estoy viendo no es un sueño, dime que es real, dime que esa chica que está en frente de nosotros no es producto de mi pervertida mente, 'ttebayo. –Habló el rubio limpiándose la baba de la boca.

- No, dobe, ella es real y está aquí en frente nuestro. –El Uchiha observaba descaradamente a la pelirrosa. -_¿Quién es ella? No la he visto antes, ¿será una estudiante? Y si es así, me podré divertir mucho esta noche. _–Pensó el moreno, mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios.

A la otra puerta del coche, salió una preciosa "azabache" de taco aguja, falda tubo color rojo a medio muslo y un corset negro muy ajustado, haciendo resaltar sus curvas.

- Kami nos ha bendecido con estas dos muñecas, sin duda he muerto y he ido al cielo. –Respondió el Uzumaki, mientras veía a ambas chicas y le salían lágrimas de la emoción.

- No me babees, no quiero que arruines mi ropa. –Lo miraba con enfado el azabache.

- Oi, teme se vaaaan! Y yo ni siquiera les he preguntado su nombre o pedido el teléfono. –Miraba con frustración el rubio en la dirección que iban las chicas.

- Cálmate, idiota, las verás adentro. –Le dijo señalando el pub donde habían entrado.

- Espero no perderlas de vista, creo que me he enamorado. –Dijo el rubio nuevamente con baba en la boca.

Cerca a ellos, dos coches más se estacionaron y de uno de ellos salió un risueño peliblanco, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

- Hey, Hey –Los saludó el peliblanco. –Lamentamos la demora, tuvimos que parar para comprar cigarrillos. –Se disculpó Suigetsu, pero al notar que estos dos no les prestaba atención, movió su mano varias veces para quitarlos del trance. – ¿Me están escuchando, Sasuke, Naruto? –Preguntó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Suigetsu? –Preguntó el Hyuga.

- No lo sé, están como idos, ni me han respondido. –Bufó molesto el peliblanco mientras el ojiperla se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué bicho raro les pico que andan viendo el coche de al frente hace rato? –Enarcó una ceja el Hyuga.

- Ajá vandalismo, pretenden robarlo. –Bromeó Kiba que salía del coche de Sai.

- ¿Eh? N-No, nada de eso, es que...no se imaginan, de ese coche salieron dos muñecas, ¿qué digo? Ángeles. No estoy seguro que sean estudiantes de nuestra escuela o quizás sí, pero debieron verlas una era una morena espectacular de buen cuerpo y la otra era una pelirrosa bien sexy y escultural, tan sexy que el Dobe está imaginando cosas pervertidas con aquella chica, ¿no es así, bastardo? –Le sonrío el rubio a su amigo.

- Hmp, cállate y mejor entremos de una puta vez. –Dijo fastidiado el azabache.

- Vaya, para que Uchiha se ponga así es que realmente han sido unos bombones, tendrán que presentármelas. –Respondió Sai con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sasuke, no se las presentes, sabes lo mujeriego que es Sai, puede y que termine follándoselas a las dos. –Replicó el peliblanco divertido.

- Lo que unas hermosas chicas pueden hacer, esto se tornará un desastre. –Decía todo pesimista Shikamaru.

- Bah, no sean egoístas y muéstrennos a esas bellas señoritas, que los ojos se hicieron para ver. –Dijo Kiba observando con diversión la mueca de disgusto del rubio y el azabache.

- Claro que no pulgoso, nosotros las vimos primero, búsquense a las suyas, 'ttebayo. –Respondió Naruto. – Además, yo ya le eché el ojo a esa pelirrosa, está bien buena, de solo verla te pones duro.

- ¿Y quién dijo que ella es tuya? –Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

- Oi teme, no seas así, yo la vi primero! –Hizo uno de sus tiernos pucheros el Uzumaki.

- No me importa, hmp. –Sasuke caminaba a la puerta de ingreso del pub. – Porque esta noche, ella será solo_**mía.**_–Volteó su mirada y sonrisa arrogante en dirección a sus amigos, en especial a la de cierto rubio que lo miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Y qué esperamos? Yo también quiero ver a esas hermosuras y cuántos más piensan como ustedes. –Sonrío el peliblanco que corrió para alcanzar al moreno.

- _Esto será un baño de sangre..._ –Pensó Shikamaru mientras todos se adentraron al pub por algo de diversión, alcohol y ¿por qué no?, una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

.

.

.

**¿Me merezco un tomate o algún humilde review? **

**Ante todo, me disculpo muchísimo por la demora del capítulo, andaba cero inspiración, pero ya ven, estoy devuelta jaja. Para recompensar que me haya demorado en subir el capi, lo hice un poco más largo, pero como también soy mala lo dejo en el suspenso muajaja. Si quieren que publique rápido el siguiente capi, por fa déjenme sus bellos reviews, son lo que me dan inspiración para continuar mi historia jaja.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, por ahí me preguntaron si Sakura volvería su cabello a rosado y ta-dan! Ahí está ojojo.**

**¿Creen que Sasuke, logré f*llar con Sakura esa noche? ¿O alguno de los chicos se la quitará? ¿Descubrirá Sasuke que aquella misteriosa pelirrosa es Sakura? ¿Naruto no terminará mal esta vez y dejará que no lo llamen pasivo? lol.**

**De que habrá celos, los habrá y muchos, pero eso ya lo verán en el siguiente capi, cualquier duda del fic pueden hacerla, yo con gusto se los aclararé y bueno eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
